I'm Fine
by samararh3
Summary: Set during the Metal Clan/Old Wounds episodes, a pained Lin Beifong struggles with emotional and physical distress. It is not easy for Lin to admit that she needs help, but when physical symptoms resurface as a result of mental and emotional exhaustion, she considers seeing the acupuncturist. This isn't the first time that stress negatively impacted her life... [I do not own LoK]
1. The Metal Clan

The Metal Clan

After a disasterous dinner, Lin retired to her room, furious with her insufferable sister. Su acted so high and mighty with her fancy city, personal chef, and worldly knowledge, but Lin knew better and would not be taken in by all these frills. Seeing Varrick was the last straw; a man who the Chief personally put behind bars due to reckless endangerment of the public, fraud, and conspiring to kidnap the president of the United Republic. Now, the matriarch of the Metal Clan was allowing him to walk free under her roof! This reminded Lin of when they were younger, and Su could do whatever she wanted without regard for rules or consequences.

Needless to say, Lin could not bring herself to quietly seethe all through dinner, so she yelled, stormed out of the dining room, marched all the way back to the guest house and slammed the door.

Hoping to find some peace in solitude, Lin decided to make herself comfortable. She peeled herself out of her metal uniform and hung it in the closet, then made some tea. Noticing a newspaper on the tea table, she opened it and began to read, finally able to take her mind off her situation. Even if the news was negative, it still felt more comforting and familiar than the thought of spending time with her sister.

Lin sat on the chair in the living room reading for a long time, feeling much calmer without people around. She was in the middle of folding over the "World Affairs" section when there was a knock at the door. Still stinging from dinner, she was only willing to welcome certain company, if any...

"Who is it?" She asked in a deep, unenthusiastic voice, hoping it wasn't Suyin.

The door opened tentatively.

"Hey, it's me." Korra said softly, feeling more sympathetic toward the Chief now that she knew some about her childhood. Lin turned toward the Avatar, her expression severe, indicating that she did not want to be disturbed. "I brought someone who wants to talk to you." With a genuine smile, Korra opened the door fully, revealing Opal, Suyin's middle child at the top of the steps. A few short moments of silence passed as Lin considered what Opal could possibly have to say to her.

Lin folded up the paper and dropped it on the table in front of her. "If you want to talk, then talk." She said irately and sat back in the chair, crossing her arms to close herself off.

"I'm sorry being here has been so hard for you," the young Beifong said as she walked over to her estranged aunt. "When you showed up, I was so excited to get to know you. I'd heard so many great things about you from mom and grandma Toph."

Yeah, right. Lin thought as she fixed her gaze downward while Opal spoke directly to her left. She couldn't believe that her mother and sister had any nice things to say about her at all.

"So, I guess I was kind of sad that you didn't want to get to know me..."

Lin furrowed her brow at these words, feeling like she was being guilted into reconciliation. She had no quarrel with Opal, but that did not mean she wanted any part of this family.

"Beleive me. I know my family can be a little crazy and overwhelming sometimes," Lin closed her eyes; 'overwhelming' didn't even begin to cover it. This kid had no idea what she went through and the real reasons she chose not to reach out to the Metal Clan. "But I would love it so much if you would be a part of it."

"Get out." She articulated clearly, demanding the young girl's departure so Lin did not have to say anything more on the subject.

"Sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Opal asked with innocence and insistance.

Lin clenched her teeth, rage filling her up again as it did at dinner. After everything that happned, Lin had every right to feel angry. Years ago, she made a concious decision to remain distant, and this teenage girl was not going to make her feel guilty about it. "Get out!" She repeated with more force and eye contact.

Lin looked away as tears filled Opal's eyes. Her neice fled the building without another word. Korra, who had been waiting by the exit, took another step in.

"What's your problem?" Korra asked out of frustration. "Don't get mad at Opal. I asked her to come and talk to you because I thought it would help you snap out of whatever funk you're in! But I guess I was wrong!"

Lin stood immediately and faced her. "Why don't you focus on fixing the world, and stop trying to fix my family!" She growled, her fists tightly clenched.

"Su's right." Korra said spitefully. At the thought of Korra taking her sister's side in all this, just like everyone always did, Lin crossed her arms and turned her back to the Avatar for fear of showing her vulnerable side. She couldn't possibly know about all the years of resentment that factored in to these outbursts, and obviously did not understand how painful it was for Lin to be stuck in Zaofu.

"You're never gonna change." Korra continued. "You're always gonna be a bitter, lonely woman."

Lin's heart jumped into her throat, the words "bitter" and "lonely" still echoing in her head as Korra turned to leave. Her facial expression tightened with grief as she gingerly cupped her hand over her eyes and mouth to hinder any tear, or wimper that might try to escape her lips, before she was alone. Only when the doors slammed shut did she begin to cry.

She hunched her shoulders and clutched her torso, teardrops streaming down her cheeks. Korra was right. Lin was lonlier than ever before and, even though she refused to let anyone in, she was tired of feeling like she was the problem. All three of her most intimate relationships ended, through little fault of her own, with bitterness and pain; her ungrateful sister, her emotionally unavailable mother, and Tenzin, who betrayed her by falling in love with another woman. Each of these situations left her with emotional, and a few physical, scars. It's no wonder why she was so quick to push people away.

Lin didn't even want to go there in the first place. Now, because the Avatar would not take no for an answer, she was trapped in this metal city without even the option of leaving on her own. On top of that, she had no idea how much time would pass between taking the aribenders to the Northern Temple and returning to Republic City where she felt she could best protect Korra from four dangerous criminals. This thought only fueled the fire burning underneath the surface and momentarily dried her eyes as she experienced the need to destroy something.

No longer feeling the need to restrain her temper, she swung around and sent the chair she was sitting on flying across the room and smacked it into the metal bathroom door which dented on impact. Sensing the lump in her throat well up again, she stompped toward the couch, upending the tea table in the process. She practically fell onto the coushins and sat forward, her hands cradling her face as the crying began again. Unable to control herself, Lin wept for a while before eventually laying sideways on the couch and falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Old Wounds

I'm Fine Chapter 2

Lin awoke the morning after her outburst feeling very groggy. When she opened her eyes, they stung from tears and hurt from overuse; not a sensation she was particularly used to. She groaned and forced herself to sit up though there was pain crawling between her neck and shoulders. She blankly surveryed the room, remembering how she let anger and sadness get the better of her the night before. Certainly, not an example of her finest moment.

Now that she had a clear head, she couldn't leave the place in such disaray. Lin stood slowly and and began repairing the damage she previously inflicted on the room. She picked up the chair, righted the tea table, and even used metalbending to fix the sizeable dent in bathroom door.

As Lin lethargically readied herself for the day, she decided to spend the rest of her time in Zaofu ensuring that the Avatar would be safe within its' walls.

Clad in uniform, Chief Beifong exited the guest house and stepped into the bright mid-morning sunlight. She winced and pressed her thumb and forefinger against her forehead to east the pain of the instant headache that welled up when she walked further into the intense sunshine.

Down the stairs and to the right, Lin noticed two guards idly standing next to a bulding engaged in light conversation. Such unprofessionalism, she thought, knowing that none of her on-duty officers would be caught dead acting with such disregard for the job. She straightened up and walked toward them, cutting off the man bragging about how many push-ups he did last night.

"What do you two think you're doing? Get back to work!" Lin barked, then immediately felt a surge of pain throb to her forehead. "Eugh..." Just as she moved to soothe it, a voice came from behind and she turned.

"Is everything alright here?" Aiwei, the truth seer, asked calmly.

Lin faced him, her shoulders hunched in a more comfortable position. "The Avatar's in danger and these two knuckleheads are standing around chit-chatting."

Aiwei stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Zaofu is the most secure city in the world."

Lin yanked away. "I'll be the judge of that. I'm going to check every inch of this place." Most secure city in the world... There was no way that Suyin, the criminal of the Beifong family, had a more protected city than Republic City's Chief of Police. She turned to walk, hoping that she would find gaping holes in Zaofu's security and a reason for them to leave this miserable place.

Aiwei side-stepped smoothly in front of her path, and said, "Lin, you do not have to work while you are here. You need to relax."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, frustrated at his look of pity, then shuddered as a shooting pain radiated into her neck. "Eugh..." She looked away and pressed her fingers onto her neck muscles, not wanting him, or anyone, to see her discomfort.

"It doesn't take a truth seer to know that you are under a dangerous amount of stress. If you don't deal with your repressed feelings, there will be severe consequences to your health, and your job."

Lin softened for a moment, but still did not want to admit defeat. "I'm not interested in talking about my feelings."

"You won't have to say a word. I know a great acupuncturist in town who will be able to help you." Aiwei said cooly and held out a business card.

Broken by logic, Lin took the card and studied it. "Hmm..."

"Now, it is entirely up to you, but I do believe you will greatly benefit from this treatment. Have a good day, Lin." He said and comfortably cupped his hands behind his back then walked away.


	3. Another Time

I'm Fine Chapter 3

After her talk with Aiwei, Lin took a long walk about the city to clear her head. She hated to admit it, but Zaofu was quite pleasant. For once, she thought, Su managed to do something right. Eventually, she came upon a serene courtyard secluded from the main buildings that harbored a small koi pond where the bright orange fish swam elegantly through the water.

Lin winced as she sat down on a natural stone bench - everything seemed to hurt. She rubbed her neck with her left hand to alleviate some of the tention, but it didn't help... It never helped...

She sighed and pulled the card for the acupuncturist out of her utility belt. For a moment, she neered at the thought; Lin Beifong was tough, self-sufficient, and could take care of herself, by herself. At this thought, her back seized up all the way down her right side. She groaned in agony and leaned forward to stretch it out.

On the other hand, maybe Lin needed to accept some help for a change. The needles would ease her muscle tension and could possibly relax her enough to get a good night's sleep.

There was no refuting it, she was definitely stressed. And although she was in deep denial about it, this was not the first time stress was negatively affecting her life, and it was not the first time she had received words of caution regarding her health.

It was in Republic City years ago, not too long after Lin and Tenzin seperated. The police department was facing a difficult strain of burglary cases, a few of which involved deadly assault. Every time the metalbending officers arrived at the crime scene, the perpetrators were long gone and left next to no evidence. After a few months of enduring these incidents, Chief Beifong vowed to put a stop to the criminals responsible.

Lin awoke one morning, her face plastered to the loose papers strewn atop her desk. As she lifted her head, she pulled of one paper that stuck to her cheek. Everything hurt. She groaned, using her fingers to apply preasure to her aching neck. Perhaps falling asleep at her desk was not her most intelligent idea.

She could hear people bustling about the detective's division outside her door, but couldn't understand why there was this much commotion so early in the day. Lin felt around a drawer for her pocketwatch, then checked the time. It was nearly mid-morning and she was expected to give the briefing in ten minutes!

Horrified that she slept so late, Lin frantically gathered the papers into a neat pile and took a gulp of the now cold black tea she was drinking the night before to help her stay awake. She cleared her throat and fixed her hair, hoping she would look presentable enough for her collegues. She rubbed her eyes and thumbed through the files she had spent all night pouring over. A full-fledged investigation was to begin that day and the Chief needed to swiftly get it together if they were to succeed.

For the next few minutes, Lin quickly brushed up on her talking points and familiarized herself with the detective assignments. Then, with a deep breath, she stood and gathered the materials to take to the briefing.

Chief Beifong opened the office door and stepped out into the detective's division, startling Saikhan, Jian, and Li, who were mulling about their desks.

"Spirits, Chief! Didn't know you were in there." Jian reacted.

"You should already be waiting in the conference room. Get down there before I change your assignments." She snapped, giving off her not-so-pleasant mood. Instantly, a pain shot into her neck and she reached for it with a wince.

The three men hurriedly got it together, knowing that this was not a day to challenge their boss - not even in a playful way. Saikhan hung back as the other two muttered their apologies and exited down the hallway.

Lin paused at Saikhan's desk, checking through the files one last time to ensure she remembered everything.

"I didn't see you come in. What time did you arrive?" Saikhan asked cordially.

"Seven-Thirty." Lin lied hastily, not wanting him to know she was doing overnights in her office again.

"Right..." He responded carefully. Saikhan was sitting at his desk all morning and no one passed into the Chief's office, including Lin.

"Come on, or you'll be late for the breifing." Lin said and walked past him without making eye-contact, surely cutting him off from further interrogation on the matter.

As Lin walked into the conference room, she was met with a wall of officers and detectives making quiet conversation. The moment everyone noticed the Chief, they fell silent. Lin positioned herself at the head of the room and faced the crowd, Lieutenant Saikhan standing to her left.

"We do not have much time, so listen up." The Chief began with no pleasantries. "As you all know, we have been following a string of burglary cases over the past few months, each incident different than the last. Among the places robbed were homes, shops that bear no resemblence, some on complete opposite sides of town, some attacks straight-forward, and others violent. Initially, we sluffed off these acts as random, but now we have reason to believe that the burglaries are connected. During a thorough investigation of the crime scenes, our own Detective Li discovered that each location exhibited faint marks of earthbending. As you are aware, it is not exactly easy to be subtle when earthbending; so we concluded that the perps have exceptional earthbending skills and made a valiant effort to cover up their trails. Further digging suggested that we are not dealing with one small group or isolated incidents. We are dealing with a much larger group of earthbenders united in procuring money, various items, and information. Long story short, all evidence points directly to the Terra Triad."

An unsure grumble of words vibrated around the room of people. The fight against the Triads was a never-ending battle. The Chief cleared her throat, which silenced the room again.

"We have intel from a reliable source that has revealed several locations frequented by Terra Triad members. Our goal today is to find the stolen items and arrest those responsible. So, without further idle chatter, here are your assignments... Detective Jian and Officer Song - You will stake out and investigate the home of one Lao Ban. He matches the description given be the gentleman who owns Tick-Tock Clocks and was witnessed by several people as he fled the scene on the day of the burglary." Lin said and handed the file to Jian who began thumbing through it right away. "Detective Li, you and Detective Han will infultrate the Bento Box restaurant front. We have long suspected that the second floor contains a meeting room for the Terra's. Proceed with caution and dress as a civillian. This group has a reputation for aggression against cops." She said seriously and passed the file folder to Li with somber eye-contact.

Chief Beifong handed out two more files to detective/officer teams and then tacked a list to the bulliten board. "On this list, the rest of you will find your assignments. I will have 5 officers standing by as backup for each of the locations today with the exception of the Bento Box. I have a hunch that we are likely to find the stolen goods in this venue and it is the most likely place where there will be multiple members residing at once. I am ordering a perimeter of the area where 15 officers will be on stand-by, just in case." Lin exhaled away some tension, feeling the weight of this mission. "Lieutenant Saikhan and I will be dispatching backup and closely monitoring the progress of each location. Remember the Terra's are considered to be strong and dangerous. Keep your radios on and stay safe out there. Dismissed."

The officers stomped and saluted in unison, then formed a line in front of the assignment list.

Lin excused herself and exited into the hallway, again applying pressure to her neck. Unfortunately, her muscle pain was not her biggest problem anymore. Lightheaded and a little dizzy, Lin walked a little ways down the hall, away from the eyes of her subordinates, and slipped into the alcove of a stairwell. She leaned dependently on the wall for support and breathed carefully, feeling like each inhale was not taking in enough air. Perhaps she was coming down with something, she thought. What else could it be?

She closed her eyes and massaged her temples all the while concentrating on her breathing. It was imperative for her to see this work day through.

"Chief?" Saikhan's voice echoed in the stairwell.

Lin jumped, then immediately straightened up.

"Yes?" She responded breathlessly, having a hard time disguising her pained expression.

Saikhan rounded the corner, carrying two tea cups. "You looked like you could use some caffine." He said and held out one cup.

"Thanks." Hands trembling slightly, she took the tea. Saikhan frowned and furrowed his brow, looking quizically at his boss.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She responded without hesitation.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good." He ventured.

"I just have a crick in my neck is all." She reassured him and took a gulp of the bitter liquid - strong, just the way she liked it. "I appreciate the tea. Now, let's get to work."

For the next hour, there was clamoring activity all throughout the station as detectives and officers alike prepared for their missions. One by one, groups filtered out of the station, begining what was expected to be a long day.

Lin and Saikhan collected a few materials and made for the car. They were set to drive between each site in case there was any extra trouble.

Beifong took to the driver's seat, once again reaching to calm her erratic neck muscles as she buckled her seat belt.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Saikhan asked from the passenger door.

Lin shot him a severe look and turned the key in the ignition. He hopped into the car, barely closing the door before she sped off to the first area.

The Chief and Lieutenant meticulously kept contact with each group, confirming their positions while also driving from place to place to double check. At a point, once everyone was in place, Lin took the car and parked in a location which was equadistant from each site.

As they sat in wait, Saikhan was silently turning over in his head the events of the morning. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became with the Chief's lie. Why couldn't she just be honest with him? Eventually, he mustered up the courage to speak up.

"Look, I know you didn't get in at 7:30. I was at my desk all morning. There's no way you snuck by."

Lin's gaze remained forward. "I do not have to explain myself to you, Lieutenant." She hissed.

"No, but don't I deserve the truth? It's not like you haven't done overnights before. I would have understood."

"It is not for you to decide what I do or do not disclose." She said, raising her voice angrily. "My private business, is just that; mine. I will not be bullied by my subordinates into divulging any personal information. You will show me some respect if you know what's good for you."

After a few seconds of silence, Saikhan backed off. "It was not my intention to push you." He said thoughtfully and she looked away. "I just know that you have a lot of work on your plate and I am ready and willing to take on more responsibilities. Maybe then it won't be necessary for you to also moonlight as Republic City's esteemed Chief of Police."

Lin thought about this for a moment and considered the possibility. Though he was being completely presumptuous, Saikhan had a point. After all, he was only trying to help.

"Perhaps," She began with hesitation and glanced sideways at him, "I could - delegate - more of my duties to you. Only if you believe you're up to the challenge."

"I am, Chief."

Lin nodded, still mulling over the thought of delegating. "Hmm... You are nothing if not persistent."

Saikhan smiled deviously. "One of my more redeeming qualities if I do say so mys-"

"Shhh! Quiet!" Lin interupted as one of their radios exploded with sound.

The fearful, yet strong voice of Detective Han came over the speakers. "I'm upstairs in the Bento Box! Backup! I need backup!" Then everything went silent.

Lin sprung into action, instantly putting the car into gear and turning on the siren. "Hang on." She said to Saikhan as she floored it to the restaraunt front.

Saikhan called for Han on the radio, but there was no response. He coordinated with the backup officers, dispatching them to the scene, then reached out to Li, who was partnered with Han on this mission.

"Detective Li, what is your position?!" He shouted frantically into the machine.

"Outside of the establishment. Attempting to re-enter the building as we speak. At least 8 Terra's on the premesis!" Li responded in a low voice. "Han's inside. If we don't get in there soon -"

Lin grabbed the radio out of Saikhan's hand and spoke. "Get all civilians to safety! We're closing in!"

By the time Lin and Saikhan arrived on the scene, the backup officers were scattered around the lot, attempting to defend themselves from the rocks being hurled from the building's rooftop. Chief and Lieutenant jumped out of the car and rushed into the fray. Seeing a huge boulder flying straight toward an officer hiding behind a car, Lin sprinted to put herself between the stone and it's target. She slung a metal cable out from her wrist, wrapped it around the massive rock and whipped it to the another direction in mid air. When she released her grip, the rock flung to the left of the establishment, smashing into the pavement.

Lin climbed to the top of the car so that everyone would know the Chief had arrived. "Shields up, boys! Push forward!" She shouted encouragingly over all the commotion. She jumped down to her Lieutenant's side, having to yell again over the avalanche of falling stones. "Saikhan! Help me get Han out of there!"

A loud blast, caused by an explosive, came from inside the building, and a wave of earth fragments blew out into the parking lot. Lin covered her eyes with her arm, and clenched her teeth in anger. There were still people inside! When the dust cleared, she gave the order, "Get in there, everyone! Go! Go!"

She stepped forward, about to break into a run when she suddenly hung back, the other officers pressing on as she instructed. Lin brought her hand to her forehead, feeling extremely lightheaded. She felt her body slowly drop her to the ground in a daze of dizziness, crashing sounds, and yelling, that were now being distorted by her gradual loss of conciousness. Finally, she fell hard on to the brick parking lot and everything went dark.


	4. Hospital

I'm Fine Chapter 4

Saikhan sat upright on a chair just inside her hospital room door, staying alert in case of any interuption. Though he tried, he could not seem to remove his eyes from Chief Beifong who was asleep on the bed. She looked so different when she was sleeping, or even just out of uniform - not so severe, vulnerable even. He shook this thought from his head knowing that she would fire him if she ever caught wind of this view. Even still, he had never seen her this way before, and was thankful she was able to get some peace for once.

Then, as if she felt his stare, Lin began to stir. Saikhan immediately popped into the hallway and notified the nurse that she was waking. He picked up the chair and moved closer to the bedside, but not too close.

"Chief?" He asked carefully.

Lin stirred and groaned as she began to wake up. As the gears in her mind slowly clicked back into conciousness, she realized that she didn't remember going to bed that night. A twinge in her back caused her to stretch, and it was at this moment that she became aware she wasn't in her own bed.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up, breathing heavily. She looked to her right, realizing she was in a hospital. A hand touched her shoulder, but her reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the person's wrist. She whipped her head around and then came to her senses. "Saikhan?!"

"Ah! You're twisting my wrist!" He protested, in pain and also odly embarrassed that he could not escape her grip.

Lin practically threw his hand out of her grasp. "What are you doing here? Why am I in the hospital?" She demanded vehemently.

"Easy, Chief. The doctor said you need to rest." He responded calmly and tried to get her to lay back down.

She swated his hand away and shouted, "I don't need to rest! I need to know what's going on here!"

"You don't remember?" He asked worriedly.

"No!" She yelled, but backed down right away. "I don't remember a thing..."

"We cornered the Terra Triad in the Bento Box restaraunt front. You gave us the order to get in there and finish the mission, and then..."

"And then what? Was I knocked out? Did I fall?"

"No. You - you fainted, Chief..." He revealed carefully.

"That's ridiculous! I don't faint!"

"Well, you did. I saw it happen." He said frankly, trying to stay level-headed despite her challenging demeanor.

"Nonsense!" She reacted in disbelief.

Then, for the first time ever with her, Saikhan lost his temper. "If you don't want to believe me - fine! But, I am not your enemy Lin! I am your partner - and you should trust me!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me! I'm your commanding o - ooooohhh..." In the middle of her sentance, a throbbing ache surged up through Lin's neck and into her head. She layed back down on the soft pillows, breathing heavily again with her eyes squeezed shut.

Shocked by the sudden rush of pain, Saikhan shook off his previous frustration. "I told you that you were supposed to rest..." Saikhan said with concern and covered her over with the blanket. She did not object, and instead tended to pressing on her sore neck.

Lin inhaled and exhaled slowly, the pain calming as her mind relaxed. Finally having a moment to process all of this, questions began forming in her head.

"Wait - if you're here, who's in charge?" She asked in a low voice.

Saikhan scratched his chin and looked away, knowing that she would not be pleased with his answer. "The uh - the Captain is overseeing."

"No - you didn't." She said exuding disappointment.

"Now, I know you don't like him, but - "

"The man never even trained." She said in a strained voice and shifted her legs off the other side of the bed to sit.

"He's just the front man. I got Li processing the arrests."

"Arrests?"

"Yeah. The bust was successful. We pulled 6 guys from the establishment and found nearly all the stolen goods."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"What are you still doing here? You should be back at the station coordinating in my absence." She said, feeling useless.

"Someone had to stay. I figured you would want it to be me."

"I don't need a babysitter." She hissed, her back still turned his direction.

Again, attempting to be patient, Saikhan sighed and pointed out the obvious.

"Chief - You've been unconcious for hours. Could you imageine if Zolt or Xin got a whiff of this. They'd have a couple of guys down here in two secconds looking to take you out."

She faced him, her expression strict. "So, stick a couple officers outside the door and get back to work! I trained you better than to -"

"Ah, it's good to see you are awake Miss Beifong." The doctor, a tall, slender young man, interrupted as he walked into the room, clipboard in hand. Saikhan stood and hovered in the doorway. "Lay down on the bed for me please, and we can get started." He stated and then hung the clipboard on a hook near the head of the bed.

"Alright." She uttered reluctantly and laid flat on her back.

The doctor began the exam by pressing on her glands, checking for any abnormalities. "Walk me through what happened earlier today if you will."

Lin exhaled in thought. All she had was a hazy memory of the event and then when she opened her eyes next, she was in the hospital.

"She passed out, sir. And took a pretty good fall." Saikhan interjected when she didn't answer fast enough, iliciting a disapproving glance from his boss.

"Miss Beifong?" He asked, confirming.

Lin sighed with frustration. "That is correct."

"Before you fainted, what happened?"

"I was," She quinted, trying to remember, "calling orders to my officers. There was a loud blast from inside a building. I told them to press on. Then, I felt - lightheaded and -"

"She was also experiencing severe pain earlier in the morning as well." Saikhan added.

"Keep your mouth shut, Lieutenant." She scolded and pointed at him menacingly.

"I see. Did you eat this morning? Drink plenty of water?" The doctor continued cooly.

"Is this necessary?" She asked impatiently.

"I only ask because lack of nutrition can sometimes cause -"

"I'm perfectly healthy. I have been eating and drinking plenty. There is no reason why I should be here right now."

"And yet, here you are." He said brazenly and grabbed the clipboard from the hook, scribbled something on to it, then put it back. "Have you been experiencing a substantial amount of stress as of late?"

Saikhan glanced at her sideways, curious about her reaction to this question.

"Of course I experience stress. I'm the Chief of Police! It's practically written into my job description." She responded without missing a beat and sat up in the bed.

"Yes. I am well aware of your position, Chief Beifong. Based on my topical examination, you are the picture of health."

"Then what am I still doing here?" She asked indignantly.

"As I suspected, you are under a dangerous amount of stress. You may take good care of your body, but in order to have a well-rounded lifestyle, you must take time to calm the mind." He sat in the swivel chair next to the bed and handed her a leaflet. "Stress is a natural reaction in the body that occurs when people are faced with challenges, and is a very common diagnosis throughout the population. Day to day, we all have external and internal experiences that contribute to the stress in our bodies, and as complex beings, we are designed to react to it. Often times, stress can be a valuable asset, keeping one vigilant and perceptive in dangerous situations. It becomes negative when one constantly faces challenges without reprieve and does not set aside time for relaxation. This leads to being overworked and, from there, the tension only builds. Do you have any questions so far?"

Lin was just looking at him in disbelief. "Are you suggesting that I am unable to control myself? " She asked (more like accused).

"No, not at all. However, when the body is consistently producing negative stress reactions, it can lead to a condition called 'distress' where we will then see mental, emotional, and yes, physical responses.

"Like what?" She snapped.

"Stress actually manifests in several ways; some experience emotional symptoms such as feeling overly agitiated, moody, or depressed. While some have physical symptoms like muscle tension, dizziness, or insomnia, among many others."

Lin processed this for a moment; she was exhibiting nearly all of these symptoms. "If that's the case, then why now? I have never had a problem with it before."

Saikhan audibly huffed as a reaction to that statement. The doctor's description of symptoms, specifically "moody" and "agitated" matched with Lin on a regular basis almost exactly.

Before Lin could react, the doctor continued. "Perhaps you have encountered more difficult challenges lately. That, plus improper nutrition or lack of restful sleep may be contributing factors. Do you drink caffine? Have you been sleeping well?" He asked insistently.

Lin averted her eyes and crossed her arms. "I do not wish to discuss my daily habits with you, doctor. I think it's time I checked out." She said defiantly and once again shifted her legs off the bed, her bare feet touching the cold hospital floor.

"Before you rush off, I am obligated to read you my recommendations. If you cooperate long enough for me to do my job, I can get you back to yours." He said and stood to reach the clipboard.

Lin grinded her teeth but reluctantly agreed. "Proceed."

"The healer that attended to you when you arrived noted that you were experiencing extreme muscle strain in your neck and shoulders. She did what she could to allieviate the tension, however, you still have several knots that she was unable to subdue in one healing session. I recommend that you make an appointment with the healer Natala. She specializes in spiritual wellness and is the best in her division. Get plenty of rest in the mean time, avoid strenuous activity, and take a few days off work to get back on your feet."

Lin glared at him, knowing that she was just listening to this as a formality. "I'll keep that in mind."

The doctor glanced at Saikhan who was still waiting in the doorway. Lin followed his glance. She had forgotten he was there.

"Also," the doctor said delicately, "If you want to talk to someone - a professional. I took the liberty of writing a few names on your exit slip."

"This is entirely inappropriate. Saikhan, please step outside. I'll be with you shortly." She said calmly. He straightened up, bowed slightly, and complied. Once he was clear, she waved her hand, shutting the door behind him.

"Lin, you have to take better care of yourself or you're going to make yourself sick." The doctor said in a more casual tone than before.

She stood and looked him in the eye. "I appreciate your concern, Liang, but I have a job to do. I'm too busy protecting the city to worry about myself. Relaxing is a luxury I just don't have." She said softly and reached for her neck.

"You're in pain." He said gently, hoping to appeal to her by stating the obvious.

"Only for the past day or two. It's not a big deal."

"Not yet, perhaps. May I?" He asked and motioned to her shoulder.

"You can take a look," she shrugged, "but I'm telling you, this is a result of me sleeping with my head plastered to my desk."

Lin groaned as the man used his hands to poke and prod at her sore muscles, then flinched when he pushed on a spot between her collar bone and the top of her shoulder.

"Well, the nurse was right." Liang said without surprise. "You're so knotted up, it's a wonder you can turn your head at all."

Lin did not respond. She walked past him to the countertop where her uniform was neatly stacked. She made a few motions and the metal suit pieces conformed to her body.

"Thank you for your help." She said, bowing simply, out of respect. Dr. Liang nodded and handed her the exit slip.

"Just think about it. These recommendations will help you out in the long run."

"Fine, I'll think about it." She conceded.

He smiled. "If I had a yuan for every time I heard that -"

"Goodbye, Lian." She replied with a coy smile, and then let herself out.

Refferences:

"Stress Management Health Centre ." .com, WebMd, . /stress-management/physical-stress-symptoms.


	5. Boiling Point

I'm Fine Chapter 5

Saikhan was waiting impatiently outside of the exam room door, his arms crossed and brow tight. Sometimes, the Chief could be so aggrivating! For the whole exam, she allowed him to stay in the room, and only at the last minute did she turn him away. Why was she being so guarded about this anyway? It was his view that health concerns were not private when you have a partner who counts on you. If anything, she should show a little appreciation.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the Chief walked past him at a quick pace. Saikhan rushed to catch up with her stride.

"Is everything alright, Chief?" He asked.

"Certainly not. I've already missed too much this afternoon." She replied just before stopping at the circulation desk to check out. She signed the paper and then set off again down a long hall. "It's time we get back to the station."

"You're not going home?" Saikhan said, finally keeping up at her side as they walked out the main entrance.

"Of course not. Where's the car?" She responded quickly and then noticed the police cab parked by the curb.

"Lin!" He shouted forcefully, hoping she would stop.

"Excuse me?" She turned around and eyes him, both suprised and angry that he would address her in this way.

"You have to go home and rest!" He insisted loudly. "The doctor said -"

"Enough!" Lin yelled, becoming the most furious he would ever see her. "It is NOT for you to decide what I do or do not do!" She stompped toward him and lowered her voice, so that she would not make more of a public scene. "I am your boss, not your friend, and I will be treated with the respect I deserve!" Saikhan couldn't do anything but stand there as she continued her rant. "You talk about wanting more responsibility, but you are not ready! You have no idea what it takes to do my job! Say what you want about my temper or my methods, but I lead and protect this city with everything I've got, and I get results! You are immature, you think too small, and you let people push you around. You are not a leader! If you ever want to be considered as a future Captain of MY police force, you will NOT question my judgement! Do you understand?" She pointed at him, chest heaving and hand trembling from rage.

Saikhan bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Chief..."

Lin took a deep breath, allowing her intensity to dissipate. She pressed on her temples, her head throbbing from the vigorous lecturing.

"Let's go." She said in a low voice, and made her way to the car. Saikhan followed, feeling demoralized, but also understanding at the same time. She was right. He wasn't ready... Lin was the hardest working person he had ever met and was consumed so much by the need to keep people safe that she was willing to push her own needs aside. Everyone could stand to be a little more like her.

At this point, there was only so much he could do to salvage his reputation with the Chief. He decided to set aside his pride and help her in any way he could.

"Will you at least let me drive, Chief?" He asked composedly as they neared the vehicle. "I only want to help - if you'll allow me."

To his surprise, she tossed him the keys without a word and opened the passenger door. Saikhan entered through the door, buckled in, and then started the engine. He sighed, deep in thought. This was likely the last time they would be alone for a while, and there was something she needed to hear from him. He twisted the key back and everything fell silent. Lin didn't move.

"I know it's not my place. It shouldn't be - it's your business." Saikhan began soberly. "You are an unparalleled leader, and though you don't let on about it, you are the most selfless person I know - and I respect you for that - we all do. But everything you do affects me - affects all of us. I guess what I'm trying to say is - if you're looking to sacrifice something, don't let it be your health." He shook his head, recalling the events that transpired earlier that day. "We can't afford to lose you. The department would fall apart."

Lin looked at him intently for the first time in this conversation. "I'm fine, Saikhan. The department is not going to lose me."

"We almost did today." He said, finally bringing up the topic he wanted to discuss with her all afternoon.

"What?" Lin asked with concern, then began searching her thoughts for the missing pieces of her memory.

"When you went down, everyone else thought you were hit. I'm the only one who saw you - you know - pass out."

She sighed loudly, realizing that she never allowed Saikhan to fill her in on the rest of the bust. "What happened after I fell?"

He hesitated for a moment, but ulimately proceeded to recall her lost hours.


	6. The Lost Hours

I'm Fine Chapter 6

"Get in there everyone! Go! Go!" Lin ordered and stepped forward, about to break into a run when she suddenly hung back, the other officers pressing on as she instructed. Saikhan turned around when he noticed she was not by his side. The Chief was standing about 20 feet back, her hand pressed against her forehead. She staggered to the left and then fell to the ground without provocation.

Noticing the Lieutenant stop, a number of other officers glanced back as well, seeing the Chief topple to the ground. There were so many rocks flying, it was easy to assume that she had been hit.

Just then, another round of boulders were being hurled from the roof of the building. Saikhan grabbed the uniform of the nearest officer and pulled him to run back for the Chief.

"Help me get her out of here!" He yelled then faced the gigantic stone escalating toward them. As it fell closer he made made a motion, his hands quickly pulling out to the sides. The large rock split in two halves and landed on either side of them. Too close.

"Come on!" He shouted to the officer as he lifted her from underneath the arms. The officer hastily followed suit, grabbing her legs as they scurried toward the car, all the while keeping an eye on the scene.

"Li!" Saikhan called out as he noticed the detective heading back into the fray. He ran straight to them, punching another falling piece of earth out of the way.

"What happened?" Li asked Saikhan as he and the officer shoved Lin into the passenger's seat of the cab.

"Just take the car and get the Chief out of range!" Saikhan said insistently to both of them. He handed Li the keys. "Don't let the Terra's near her, understand?"

"What about you?" Li asked the Lieutenant as they entered the vehicle.

"I'm going back for Han!" He responded quickly and ran away toward the action.

The car drove off, narrowly missing another falling rock. Saikhan took a breath and pressed on. At least the Chief was safe.

When he returned to the scene there were three outside fights occurring simultaneously. Each group of officers were up against two or three Terra's. Though the triad members were outnumbered, the police were fighting a losing battle. Between the waterfall of cascading stones and knowing the Chief was taken down, morale was low. He joined one of the groups shooting from behind a sizable bent slab of earth functioning as a shield.

"What did I miss?" Saikhan called out to the men stationed there over the booming and cracking sounds of earthbending.

"We drew most of them out," Officer San responded, "but they have the advantage. We can't get close enough to take any of them down!"

"We need to surround them; get them all in one area." He called out to the rest of the group next to him. "On my signal, unearth this wall and run forward with it as a shield. With the element of suprise, we should be able to push them back. Then we can join the others. Do not stop running!"

Everyone was hesitant, but nodded in agreement.

"On my mark!" Saikhan called and shoved his fingers into the earthen wall. Each officer followed suit. "GO!" He yelled. As a team, they picked up the wall and ran forward. They successfully pushed the enemy back toward the center of the action. Seeing this, the other two fighting groups followed by example and charged forward turning their defense into offensive strikes. Once the police cut of any means of escape by forming a circle around the perpetrators, Saikhan shot out his metal cable and slung it toward the center. "Now!" he ordered and the rest of them did the same, their cables coiling around the six Terra's who luckily were not famous for metalbending.

Rocks were still dropping from above, one officer taking a blow to the arm, another to the head. A few guys went to their aid as the others were busy tying up the criminals.

Saikhan pointed to a group of officers who were deflecting the aerial attacks. "You four! Come with me!' He called and waved them over. They ran into the building, which looked like the shattered ghost of a restaurant; tables and chairs were upended, windows were broken, and glass was everywhere. "Come on." He said quietly as they carefully crept up the splintered stairs. When they reached the loft, a man was climbing into the room through the window. He must have been the one chucking rocks at them. The Terra took one look at Saikhan and his backup then fled, practically jumping out of the window. They pursued him, but the guy scaled the wall and took off running once he hit the ground. And with that, the attack was over.

"Who's there?" a strained voice asked from the other side of the space.

Saikhan whipped around, not seeing anyone out in the open. "Han? Is that you?" He asked with hesitation and approached slowly.

"Saikhan?" The voice asked again as a metal table turned on it's side shifted and a man scooted out on the floor from behind it. "Hey boys. Glad you made it." Han said with a weak smile, then sighed with relief as he layed flat on the floor.

Saikhan rushed to his side, "It's good to see you. You okay?"

"I uh - I can't move my leg." He said with a pained expression as he tried to demonstrate.

"Okay. We need to get you outta here. Come on." Saikhan held out his hand and helped Han to his one working leg then put his arm around the detective's shoulders for support. "Officer Banyan, go get the backup van and call for an ambulance, then load up the captured Terra's and take them back to the station."

"Yes Sir." Banyan responded with a salute and turned to go down the stairs.

"Take San with you!" Saikhan called after the young officer before he was out of sight. Banyan nodded and disappeared.

"Taking charge I see." Han stated playfully. "Where's the Chief?" He asked, then winced before he could answer as they made their way down the stairs as well.

When they finally made it down to the parking lot, Saikhan helped Han to sit on the steps that led to the establishment.

The Lieutenant stood to address the crowd. "If anyone is injured, an ambulance is on the way. I need to borrow someone's radio."

Officer Santo was the first to respond and walked up, his radio in hand. "What happened to Chief Beifong? Is she alright?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Saikhan replied quickly then took the machine in his hands and pressed the talk button. "Detective Li, Saikhan speaking, do you copy?" He waited with anticipation, concerned that something happened after they drove away.

"Copy that. What's the situation over there?"

Saikhan sighed with relief. "Contained." He answered. "What is your position?"

"Parked in the car a few blocks over. Is it safe to return?"

"Affirmative." The Lieutenant walked down the steps and crossed the parking lot, wanting to intercept their arrival. He looked around, feeling both accomplished and concerned. One by one, the Terra's were successfully being ushered into the van, but at the same time, one officer laid on the ground unconscious, while another removed his armor to reveal a very black and blue section of his arm.

When he saw Lin's police car, he motioned for them to park at the end of the lot to avoid the crowd.

"Is she still unconscious?" He asked as Li stepped out of the vehicle. Officer Bao got out from the back seat.

"Yeah." Li answered. "She must have been hit pretty hard."

"Saikhan was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Eventually he acknowledged Li's comment. "Yeah."

"What's the status update?" Li inquired.

"We captured six Terra's who are about to be taken to the station. I also had Banyan call an ambulance which should be here any minute. Officer Bao, will you make sure the wounded are taken care of? There are at least three officers who need medical attention."

"Of course, Sir." Bao said and saluted before following these orders.

"Did you find Han?"

"Yes. He cant move his leg, but he's safe." Saikhan said with relief, then returned to business. "Li, I need you to get back to the station and process the arrests. Pull Jian and Song from their mission. You will need Jian to help you coordinate."

"Sounds like a plan." Li replied, then glanced into the cab and nodded in the Chief's direction. "What about Beifong?"

"I'm going to take her to the hospital - separately. I don't want to cause a panic. I'll call the Captain on the way and inform him of the situation. Can you hold down the fort until I return?"

"You got it, Lieutenant."

"Thanks. I'll be at the hospital if anyone needs me."


	7. Humility

I'm Fine Chapter 7

"So, I got in the car and drove you to the hospital. That was about five hours ago - and now - here we are." Saikhan said, finishing a quite detailed retelling of the bust.

Lin exhaled for a long time and rubbed her hand on her forehead nervously. "Is Han alright?" She asked, "What about the others?"

"Everyone's - fine." He said, choosing his words carefully as to not make Lin feel any worse. "I visited them while I was waiting for you. Tadaaki has a concussion and Kosuke is pretty banged up. Han - has a broken leg, but he'll live. They were all fixed up and then released not too long ago."

"Spirits..." She said quietly and shook her head. A silence passed.

Sensing her disappointment, Saikhan spoke again. "No one blames you."

"I blame myself." Lin replied with defeat, feeling personally responsible for all of their injuries. If she had been there to do her job, perhaps no one would have made a trip to the hospital.

"I know you want to go back to the station, but -"

"Take me home." She said, breaking.

"Really? I - I mean, are you sure?" He asked and started the engine again.

"When they ask, tell them that I'm fine. I was released from the hospital and recovering. Let them believe I was injured in combat. It's just easier that way." She paused consciously before continuing, "I will return the day - after tomorrow - and I expect a full report on my desk."

"The day - after tomorrow?" He repeated skeptically, having trouble remembering a time that she took a day off. Did he hear her correctly?

"Yes..." She responded, almost shamefully, finally admitting that she needed some rest.

"Would you like me to bring you the arrest reports tonight? That way you could coordinate from home." He added thoughtfully.

"No. I won't be needing them."

"Chief?"

"I think it's time I -" she paused, feeling like she had to force the words out, "I do some of that - delegating we talked about this morning. I'd like you to take over my job as head coordinator on this case. Keep Li on as lead investigator and have Jian push the paperwork through.

"What? Are you serious?"

"If I've ever given you an indication that I would joke about something like this -"

"No, no. I apologize. I just - didn't expect it."

For a few minutes, neither of them said a word. Saikhan was busy planning out the next few days in his head while Lin was deep in thought.

The more she replayed the afternoon in her mind, the worse she felt. Saikhan had looked out for her all day, and what thanks did she give him? A malicious rant and a heavier work load? He did not deserve to be yelled at; not by his boss, and definitely not by his supposed partner. It took a lot of courage for Lin to muster up the will to apologize.

"Saikhan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not really good at this kind of thing, but - I wanted to say I'm sorry... The way I treated you this afternoon was absolutely uncalled for. I know that I can be difficult sometimes... So, I want you to know that I appreciate your loyalty, and you have my word that I will never blow up at you like that again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Chief." Saikhan said as a sheepish smile appeared on his face.

"No, I mean it. I behaved appallingly. We are partners - and partners don't treat eachother that way. You are a fine Lieutenant, and I am lucky to have you."

Saikhan sighed and smiled. "Don't go and get all soft on me, Chief." He joked and then turned to look at her. "Thank you."

Lin nodded once "You're welcome."

Saikhan pulled up to the curb nearest to Lin's apartment building and parked.

"I'll call the captain tonight," Lin said, as she returned to business, "and tell him that you will be filling in for me. He'll be relieved - less work for him. I will be checking in tomorrow but, if you need something, just call. Also, the Captain usually leaves just after mid-day, so feel free to use his office. You'll need the privacy."

"Will do." Saikhan replied assuredly.

Lin nodded and let herself out of the car. Before he left him, the Chief bent down to address him one last time. "You said that you wanted more responsibility. I sincerely hope that this is what you had in mind."

"I won't disappoint you, Chief."

"No - you will not." She said in a both complimentary and threatening way.


	8. Change

I'm Fine Chapter 8

Two slow days of calm passed before it was time for Lin to return to the station. Though it was well deserved, and a much needed break, her restless spirit kept her in a state of worry. Lin had never taken leave for mental health before, and it was disconcerting that her subordinates believed she was recovering from an injury. In this case, however, retaining her rock solid pride was much more important than the truth of her downfall.

Lin shook all of her concerns aside as she left for work that morning; finally she could be close to the action again. She arrived earlier than usual, thankfully making it into the office without causing a fuss. She walked between the empty row of desks to the double doors of her office. With a wave of her hand, she unlocked them end entered the room, feeling like she had been gone a long while.

Lin set her personal bag into a cabinet left of her desk then pulled a folder from it before closing off her belongings. She then turned and noticed short piles of neatly stacked papers organized on the her desk top. The files were categorized into stacks and even cross-referenced; one pile accounted for each of the stolen goods, another contained the workman's compensation forms and the hospital reports of the injured officers, and the list went on from there.

The Chief grazed through the information feeling pleasantly surprised. Saikhan had agreed he would provide a full report and, as she examined the materials, she grew impressed with the lengthy detail put into each page. He was thorough all right.

After a few minutes, Lin came upon a file folder labeled "Perpetrators" that contained only two fully processed arrest reports when she distinctly remembered her partner saying there were six arrests and two fugitives. She grabbed the folder and exited her office. Perhaps Saikhan had left the rest in the Captain's office where she had told him to work.

She opened the door casually, not expecting to find anyone, and strode halfway into the room before looking up to see Saikhan asleep at the Captain's desk. She froze for a moment unsure of how to react. Lin suddenly understood the uncomfortable awkwardness that Saikhan must have felt when he caught her sleeping at her desk a while back.

Lin opened her mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it. There was no use embarrassing the man. Instead, she quietly backed out of the room and closed the door then let out an exasperated sigh. It was definitely time for some caffeine.

A short time later, Lin returned from the break room with two tea cups in hand. This time she knocked on the Captain's office door, thinking he had to be awake by then; sure enough...

"Come in." A gruff voice grumbled from inside.

As she entered the room, Saikhan was rearranging the disheveled paperwork on the desktop. When he looked up and saw the Chief, the Lieutenant practically jumped out of his seat.

"Chief!" He shouted out of shock. "I - I'm sorry. I thought it was Jian or - or Li. I didn't - I didn't know you were here." He said while reaching to soothe his aching neck muscles. "Is it the day after tomorrow already?"

Lin studied him carefully before approaching with the tea.

"Here," She said, "I'm sure you could use it."

He hesitated for a moment, but then nodded cordially and took the warm cup in his hands. "Thanks."

She sat in the closest chair and sipped on her own beverage as Saikhan followed suit in the large Captain's chair behind the desk. "How - uh... How are you feeling?" He asked, thinking it would be rude if he didn't.

"Much better. Thank you." Lin said, and let an awkward silence pass before continuing. "I was looking over the files you left on my desk. Very thorough."

"Well, I had Jian do most of the grunt work, like you said, but I am still working on these arrest reports and the investigation of the two missing Terra's from the attack."

Lin nodded, then took another sip of tea as her mind returned to the fact that he was sleeping in the office. "Just - out of curiosity - When did you arrive at the station this morning?"

Saikhan averted his eyes and then started chucking to himself. "I don't know how you do it, Beifong. My neck's killing me, I still have piles of paperwork to go through - I haven't left headquarters in two days!"

The Chief eyed her partner's mussed hair, the dark circles under his eyes, and the slightly overgrown five-o-clock shadow which was prickled all over his jaw. A smile crept over her lips and she couldn't help but laugh. She knew the feelings of overwork all too well.

"You don't look good, Saikhan." Lin said through a chuckle.

"It seems the tables have turned." He said, agreeing with the sentiment.

"Seems so." She replied, her smile fading. "Go home and take the morning off. A shower and a shave will do you some good. Come back later this afternoon and meet me in my office. I think I have a plan that will keep both of us sane - and rested."  
"Yeah?" He asked, not sure if he believed her offer.

"I think you earned it. When you return, we will have our meeting. We can discuss my plan and the case then."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Showered, shaved, and fed, the Lieutenant returned to the police station feeling refreshed, yet far from relaxed. Saikhan's brain always seemed to get the better of him and he was concerned that he was in for some kind of reprimand. Between literally sleeping on the job and the case deadline not being met, she had plenty to scold him for. And yet with some obligatory courage and a deep sigh, he knocked when he reached the Chief's office.

"One moment, please!" Beifong called out.

Saikhan waited patiently; it was common for his boss to be working on something she couldn't stop in the middle of.

"Come in." He heard after a few moments and tentatively entered the room. "Afternoon Lieutenant. Please have a seat."

"Afternoon, Chief." He mumbled cordially before complying.

"I see cleanliness agrees with you.." Lin said, attempting to be friendly, but Saikhan was nervous so her efforts were not very well received. "Well, there's no use in skirting around this discussion, so let's get to it." She said, taking a folder out of her top desk drawer. "Yesterday I said I would check in, but we never actually touched base."  
"Sorry about that Chief. I was just - busy is all." He interjected quickly.

"It's quite alright, Saikhan. I never actually called you. I did, however, manage to talk to almost every other officer and detective on this case. I wanted to conduct an investigation of my own."

Saikhan sat back in his chair feeling undermined and small, but still tried to save face by acting as if it didn't bother him that she apparently did not trust him to work on this alone. "Oh? Of course. Uh... Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I certainly did."

Saikhan nodded reluctantly. "Good - good... So, the case is wrapped up, then?"

"No, no. I was not investigating for the case."

He studied her skeptically for a moment before speaking again. "Then - What were you investigating?"

"You." Lin replied and pointed at him.

Saikhan looked at her quizzically, still hoping that he was not in some sort of trouble. "Me?"

"Yes. I spoke to Li, Jian, Han, Sang, and a few others. All of them providing details on your handling of this case. Their testimonies combined with your official statement confrimed my suspicions..."

Saikhan braced himself for the worst, wondering what she would disapprove of first.

"You were smart, efficient, and you certainly had no hesitation stepping in to take charge in my absence. I heard that you communicated effectively, worked tirelessly, and I believe you used good judgement in crisis. I am incredibly impressed."

It wasn't often that the Chief gave compliments, and this was a big one. Saikhan almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh. I - Thank you, Chief." He stammered, unsure of how to take such a rare commendation.

"I wasn't finished." She interrupted.

His heart sank, feeling as if there was a "but" coming any second now.

"As I was saying, I was pleased with your performance over the last few days. Your hard work and dedication will not go unrewarded. - Which is why - I spent all yesterday afternoon drafting up an official proposal to petition for your promotion."

"My promotion?" He asked, thinking it was too good to be true.

Lin sighed and smiled slightly. "Lieutenant Saikhan - Would you like to be Republic City's Captain of the Police Force?"

Stunned by this this sudden offer, Saikhan was at a loss for words. Lin looked at him carefully.

"Saikhan? Did you hear me?"

"Yes! I - I mean... I just - I don't know what to say." He responded excitedly.

"Well, there's nothing to say - yet." She said and opened the folder on her desk. "Technically your promotion must first be approved by the council - which could take some time. If you want the job, you'll need to sign these forms. I will send the paperwork their way and the council members will make a decision. Then, assuming they go for it, I can officially offer you the job."

"What about the current Captain?"

"We decided not to go public with this, but Wadashi was meant to be the interim Captain. When I became Chief of Police the council wanted to keep an eye on me. So, they transferred their high legal official of the court to take on the role. I signed a contract saying that I would not hire a new person to fill the position for three years, therefore allowing the council to interfere in the department if I was not up to snuff. They assured me when that time passed I would be permitted to hire a new captain of my choosing."

"But it's been nearly ten years. Why didn't you find someone else? You can't stand Wadashi."

Lin sighed and shrugged. "I never found anyone worthy of the job. The years passed and I got used to doing the duties of both Chief and Captain."

"Until now?"

Lin smiled modestly. "That's right. So - Will you sign the papers, or what?"

Saikhan smiled back and nodded. "Thank you, Chief." He said humbly.

"You earned it, Saikhan."


End file.
